Yami Kiryu
by Storychan
Summary: What if the part of Kiryu that wanted to destroy Yusei was still inside him...watching...waiting to take control? Post - Crashtown arc AU. Kiryu/Carly.
1. Chapter 1

Yami Kiryu

By: Storychan

**Summary: What if the part of Kiryu that wanted to destroy Yusei was still inside him…..watching…..waiting to seize control? Post – Crashtown Arc AU. Kiryu/Carly.**

**Author's Notes: I started thinking about Yami Marik from the original series, how he was created from Marik's childhood trauma. And if anyone's truly traumatized? It's Kiryu. Thinking about the marked difference between evil, Dark Signers arc Kiryu and sweet, emo, regretful Crashtown arc Kiryu, I started wondering "what if evil Kiryu is still in there…..and he's basically become Kiryu's version of Yami Marik?" Thus, **_**Yami Kiryu. **_**Oh, and btw, for you dub-only fans, Kiryu = Kallin. Also, even though I'm a HUGE Jack/Carly fan, I'm doing Kiryu/Carly here because I think since she was a Dark Signer herself, she might be able to understand Kiryu's trauma (the root of the fic) a little better than most. Also, I just love Carly as a character. R&R please!**

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh 5Ds, Kiryu, or Carly. This is for kicks. Also, dialogue wise, ALL CAPS LIKE THIS is Yami Kiryu talking.**

Chapter 1

_Kiryu found himself in a dark alley, devoid of light. He couldn't see in the pitch dark, but he knew he'd been here before. The fact that he couldn't quite remember gnawed at his fragile mind like a dog on a bone._

_**Where am I?**__ he thought, heart racing. His eyes glanced back, forth, left, right, but he still saw nothing. __**Why does this place scare me so badly? Why can't I see anything?**_

"_**YOU DON'T REMEMBER, KIRYU – KUN**__?" snickered a voice from the void. It cackled, " __**OR YOU'RE JUST TOO **_**SCARED**_** TO REMEMBER, IS THAT IT**__?"_

"_What?" cried Kiryu. "Who are you? Show yourself!"_

"_**YOU DON'T KNOW ME**__?" the voice asked. "__**YOU SHOULD.**__"_

"_No!" Kiryu shouted. "Now, tell me where I am!"_

"_**THE PLACE WHERE I WAS BORN**__", the voice replied. "__**THE PLACE**__**WHERE THAT POOR SECTOR SECURITY OFFICER DIED".**_

_Kiryu's eyes widened in shock and horror. "H-how do you know about that?" he screamed. __**Could this really be the place where he'd…where he'd done…..something he never should have done to that Sector Security officer? Where Yusei had tried to stop him? Where he'd been arrested, taken away, made to suffer til his death? Where the awfulness that had caused him to think Yusei had betrayed him, had caused him to seek revenge as a Dark Signer, to nearly destroy Yusei, placing a stain of guilt upon his soul that he could never wash out – was this really that place, where it had all began?!**_

"_**YOU KNOW IT IS", **__sneered the voice, apparently reading Kiryu's mind. "__**YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID HERE, KIRYU-KUN**__."_

"_B-but I'm sorry….." Kiryu muttered. "I'm so, so sorry…"_

"_**I KNOW," **__said the voice. "__**YOU EVEN TRIED TO GET YOURSELF SENT TO WORK YOURSELF BACK TO DEATH IN THOSE MINES TO ATONE FOR IT. BUT WE BOTH KNOW YOU NEVER CAN."**_

"_W-wait," stammered Kiryu. "You said that…..you were born here? How?"_

_Kiryu heard footsteps, and the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows._

_Kiryu nearly fell down in shock._

_It was…him. Him, but not him, either. Specifically, it was him when he was a Dark Signer…..with the wild devil eyes, short hair, and cloak emblazoned with symbols of dark magic. Kiryu didn't look like that anymore – now, his eyes were human again, his hair was long and falling in his face, and he wore a battered trenchcoat and a look of abject horror._

"_What…you're…."_

"_**I AM YOU," **__said the phantom Signer Kiryu. "__**I AM YOUR DARKEST SIDE, WHICH YOU CREATED HERE WHEN YOU CROSSED THAT LINE, AND BECAME A KILLER. I AM YOU, KIRYU. THE DARKEST PART OF YOU. YAMI KIRYU. DID YOU THINK YOU HAD GOTTEN RID OF ME?"**_

"_I am NOT you anymore," Kiryu insisted, shaking. "I'm not evil, or vengeful. I forgave Yusei. And I'm atoning for what you did now, helping rebuild Crashtown."_

"_**YOU CAN DENY ME", **__ said Yami Kiryu. "__**YOU CAN PRETEND I'M NOT A PART OF YOU ANYMORE. YOU CAN HELP LITTLE CHILDREN AND PLAY YOUR SAD PANPIPE SONGS AND THINK WE'RE NOT THE SAME PERSON ANYMORE. BUT I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE. WATCHING YOU. AND SOMEDAY I'LL WIN."**_

"_Win what?" Kiryu demanded._

"_**YOUR HEART. YOUR MIND, KIRYU-KUN. I, YAMI KIRYU, YOUR DARKEST SIDE, WILL TAKE CONTROL OF YOU AGAIN. ITS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME."**_

"_No,, I won't let you!" Kiryu hollered. "No! NO!"_

"NOOOO!" Kiryu screamed, and woke up in his room in Crashtown with a start.

"Wha….Oh, it was…..all a dream?" he asked himself, realizing he was panting and covered in a cold sweat.

"It wasn't real," Kiryu told himself. "I'm not that guy anymore."

Seeing the light of dawn streaming through his window, he decided to get up. He got dressed, then stood at his mirror to comb his hair. Then screamed in horror when he saw his reflection….and saw Yami Kiryu standing right behind him, staring at him with a triumphant smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami Kiryu Chapter 2

By: Storychan

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm busy with college…..I'll update soon!**

Kiryu's eyes widened in shock. He blinked, then rubbed his eyes. The image of Yami Kiryu standing behind him in the mirror didn't go away. Wouldn't go away.

"You're not real….." Kiryu muttered.

"**YOU KNOW THAT'S A LIE, KIRYU-KUN," **Yami Kiryu chuckled. Kiryu watched in the mirror as Yami Kiryu put an arm around his shoulder.

Heart racing, Kiryu turned around. There was nobody there. _I'm losing my mind, _Kiryu thought. He turned to look at his reflection again. Yami Kiryu was still there, smirking.

"**YOU KNOW I'M HERE**," grinned Yami Kiryu. "**YOU KNOW I WON'T GO AWAY."**

"You're a delusion," Kiryu muttered frantically. "A delusion! You're not real! Leave me alone!"

"**HOW CAN I LEAVE YOU ALONE," **asked Yami Kiryu, wrapping both arms around Kiryu's neck and cackling, "**WHEN I **_**AM **_**YOU?"**

"You're NOT me," Kiryu protested. "I'm nothing like you anymore! You're not me!"

Kiryu watched as the image of Yami Kiryu simply laughed. Laughed with his face, his voice, but….evilly. Sadistically. In a way Kiryu promised he'd never be again.

"**I'M YOU," **Yami Kiryu grinned. "**I'M A PART OF YOU. JUST GIVE IN. BE ME. BE DARK. YOU KNOW THAT'S WHO YOU ARE, KIRYU-KUN! I AM YOUR TRUEST SELF!"**

"YOU"RE NOT ME!" Kiryu screamed, and slammed his gloved fist into the mirror, shattering glass everywhere. He gasped for breath, eyes wild. He noticed blood was seeping from his hand now.

_What the hell was that? _Kiryu thought. _What's wrong with me?_

He knew one thing for sure: he couldn't risk staying in Crashtown any longer. Not when his psychotic alter ego was threatening to break free. Not when he was hallucinating and breaking glass. He needed to get out of there.

Impulsively, Kiryu ran to his duel runner and got on it. But where could he go? Where could he turn to for help?

_Not Yusei, _Kiryu realized. _Yami Kiryu is the part of me who became a Dark Signer. And the part of me that became a Dark Signer is the part of me who hated Yusei. Who wanted to destroy him forever! If I go to Yusei now, Yami Kiryu could get out…..could hurt him! I can't put Yusei in danger….._

Jack and Crow were with Yusei, preparing for a tournament, so he couldn't turn to them either.

_Who can I turn to?_

_Who will believe me?_

_Who won't think I'm losing my mind?_

_*I* think I'm losing my mind, even…..so who could understand?_

Then, a thought occurred to him. _ I'm not the only one who became a Dark Signer. Who feels guilty._

There had been many Dark Signers, all brought back as twisted spirits of vengeance and hate.

Goodwin had been destroyed.

Misty was god knew where.

But there was one former Dark Signer that Kiryu knew the whereabouts of…..that reporter girl, who Jack had dueled. Carly Nagisa. Kiryu knew she was currently in Neo Domino City, researching for an article on some new duel runner technology – something about virtual reality.

That's where he could go. When they were both Dark Signers, he had never born her any ill will. So hopefully Yami Kiryu wouldn't either. She would understand the guilt that was eating away at him, driving him to hallucinate. Because she had guilt, too.

He had almost destroyed Yusei because of a foolish misunderstanding, been twisted toward evil by lies.

Carly had suffered the same ordeal, only with Jack instead of Yusei.

She would get it.

So with that thought in mind, Kiryu set off, mind racing faster than he was, for Neo Domino City.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yami Kiryu Chapter 3**

**By: Storychan**

**Y'all asked for an update so here it is! Thank you for supporting this fic!**

**To Theplaywrite, Magdalene Thorne, and others who have expressed doubts about Kiryu/Carly…..I normally don't ship these two, but I figured if Kiryu didn't find SOMEONE to confide in, this fic would end with him worse mental wellbeing-wise rather than better. And I hate downer endings! **

**So he meets Carly this time around.**

**I don't own Kiryu, Carly, or Yu Gi Oh 5Ds, this is for kicks and for my readers. Love you guys. Keep R&R –ing!**

**So without further ado, let the fic begin…..**

BANG! BANG! Kiryu feared if he didn't get help soon he'd bang the door down. He was frantic. Yami Kiryu had been whispering to him the whole drive to Neo Domino City. It was maddening.

**WHY DO YOU TRY KIRYU-KUN? WHY CALL FOR HELP? YOU KNOW ITS USELESS. YOU KNOW I'LL TAKE HOLD EVENTUALLY. BECAUSE I AM YOU. THIS REPENTANT BEHAVIOR IS JUST A FAÇADE AND YOU KNOW IT. I'M NOT THE DELUSION . YOU ARE – HAHAHA!**

"That's not true…" Kiryu muttered, wild eyed. "You're wrong, Yami….I-I'm not that man anymore…."

He pounded on the door again. "CARLY! HELP ME PLEASE!"

The door cracked to reveal a bespectacled, plucky face quite unlike the one Kiryu remembered. The Carly he knew was dark, and never smiled like this one. She only smirked in knowing psychicness. His Carly had been dark, twisted by the idea that she knew everything in the cards….and the idea that his friend Jack had betrayed her. He heard that Jack had apologized to her. He was happy about that.

He knew what it felt like to feel betrayed.

Carly grinned, saying, "Oh Jack you're here!" Then, her eyes fell on Kiryu and his disheveled appearance, his wild, half-mad eyes.

"You're not Jack!" she cried. "Who are you?! And how do you know my name?!"

**LOOK AT THAT, **Yami Kiryu chuckled, his face reflected in Carly's spectacles as she stared at him puzzledly. **SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER. SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER YOU, OR ANYTHING SHE DID. YOU CAME HERE BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT SHE WOULD UNDERSTAND.**

**BUT SHE UNDERSTANDS NOTHING. SHE CAN'T SAVE YOU FROM ME, KIRYU-KUN.**

"You're wrong….." Kiryu muttered.

"What am I wrong about?" asked Carly, and Kiryu realized he'd spoken aloud. He started shaking.

"Whoever you are," Carly sighed. "You look like you need some help! Do you need a hospital? The police? What? What do you want from me? "

"Help me, please, Carly…." Kiryu pleaded….then promptly passed out, Yami Kiryu's laughter echoing through his receding consciousness.

When Kiryu woke up, he didn't know where he was. Something warm surrounded him. Opening his eyes, he realized it was a blanket. He was on a couch.

Carly stood next to him…..and Yami Kiryu loomed righty behind her!

Kiryu's eyes widened in fear. "Look out, Carly!" he cried. "He's right there!"

Carly turned around. "Who's there? I don't see anyone….."

Yami Kiryu laughed and cupped a hand around Carly's oblivious face. **PRETTY ISN'T SHE? **He grinned. **PITY SHE'LL BE SO USELESS TO YOU. ESPECIALLY IF I JUST KILL HER NOW…..**

"No!" cried Kiryu. "Don't hurt her! She's innocent! She doesn't even remember!"

"WHAT don't I remember?" asked Carly, eyes narrowed. Her reporter's curiosity was on high alert. She wanted to know who this handsome man who had fainted on her doorstep was, and why he acted as if he _knew _her. It was creeping her out, but she had to KNOW!

"Your time as a Dark Signer," replied Kiryu. "As my partner in crime."

"As a what? Your what? Start explaining," Carly demanded, whipping out her notepad. "I've GOT to write this down…"

"You sure you want to know?" asked Kiryu. His own memories of being a Dark Signer had created a crushing guilt that had almost driven him to return to the void of death. It had even created Yami Kiryu.

What would it do to Carly? Would the guilt drive her just as mad as him, or would she be able to help?

"There's a LOT I want to know," Carly replied. "Let's start with your name. "

"My name is Kiryu," replied Kiryu shakily. "KIryu Kyosuke,"

"OK, Kiryu-san," Carly decided. "Tell me everything you know. Tell me how it is you think I know you. Tell me about the Dark Signers…"

Kiryu explained everything. He spared no details – even the painful ones. It felt good to get it all off his chest, to tell someone the whole story. Of what he'd done. Of what he'd become. And what he'd watched Carly become, as well.

When he finished, Carly, however, looked worse. Much worse. Worse than he had ever seen her.

"So are you telling me….." she whispered tearfully, "…that I hurt Jack? That I _died_…..and that I blamed him for it to the point of trying to destroy him?"

"Yes," Kiryu nodded sadly. He wished he didn't have to tell her this. He wished she could have kept the guiltless amnesia he so envied. But he needed her, and this was the only way. "But in the end, Jack apologized. And you forgave him. He gave you those glasses of yours back, right before you faded away. He'd been carrying them around with him, all that time."

"He must have grieved for me," Carly realized. "Felt guilty, horrible. He couldn't let go of me. He fought to get through to the real me, to earn my forgiveness…..And, God. What did I do? Kiryu-san…_I almost destroyed him. _For good. When he was just trying to save me from what I'd become. To make up for letting me die….I'm _horrible_."

"Not as horrible as me," Kiryu muttered, shaking, his eyes pooling with unshed tears. Telling Carly about all this, dredging up the memories…..it had only made him feel worse, only made Yami Kiryu stronger. He heard Yami's laughter in his ears. "You didn't choose to be brought back as a vengeful spirit. You were twisted by dark magic. That's why you didn't remember. Because you didn't choose this fate . Me, on the other hand? I _asked _for this. I wanted to hurt Yusei so badly that I basically sold my soul to Goodwin and his evil plans. I was obsessed with destroying my best friend….and he was _innocent the whole time. _But I didn't know….And I took _pleasure _in hurting him….I didn't know til it was too late…"

**SEE THAT'S THE REAL YOU! **Yami Kiryu cackled, circling around Kiryu and Carly like a menacing snake. Kiryu knew Carly couldn't see him. That was proof to Kiryu that he was losing his mind….. **THE PART OF YOU THAT WANTED TO RIP YUSEI TO SHREDS? THAT PRIMAL RAGE? THAT PLEASURE IN HIS PAIN? THAT'S WHO YOU ARE AT HEART, KIRYU-KUN. A DARK, TWISTED CREATURE LIKE ME. ADMIT IT! YOU'RE NOT LIKE LITTLE MISS CARLY HERE. UNLIKE HER, EVEN BEFORE YOU WERE BROUGHT BACK FROM THE DEAD YOU WERE A MONSTER!**

"I'm not!" Kiryu screamed so loud his throat ached. "I'm not a monster! I won't be!"

"I never said you were, Kiryu-san!" exclaimed Carly with alarm, Kiryu's screaming stunning her out of her thoughts of regret. Then she saw Kiryu's eyes. They were tinged with madness, staring at the nothing that was behind her.

"Kiryu-san…" Carly asked, realizing the truth. "Who are you talking to? What do you see?"

"Myself….." Kiryu moaned. "And I can't stand to be around him…"


	4. Chapter 4

Yami Kiryu, Chapter 4

By: Storychan

**I apologize for my severe lack of updates. I know it's been much too long. This is the first break I've gotten from the heavy demands of the life of a college freshmen. I'm updating everything now, though. It's good to be back. Please R&R and don't give up on **_**Yami Kiryu**_**!**

**And I'm sorry for the short chapter...I was just trying to get this update up as quickly as possible...I hope you enjoy it.**

**-Storychan**

"Kiryu-san, look at me," Carly pleaded, taking Kiryu's hands.

They were shaking. "Kiryu-san, listen, please," Carly begged. She barely knew this boy, but with him the obvious wreck that he was, she felt compelled to help him.

"Kiryu-san, whatever you're seeing isn't real," she assured him.

"N-no, you're wrong, he's right behind you, he's going to _get_ you, Carly," Kiryu rambled. "Oh god I shouldn't have come here….we're both going to…._he's_ going to….."

She watched in terror as Kiryu's eyes rolled back in his head. His hands in hers went limp and he began to tumble off his feet, dragging her down with him.

She fell into his unconscious arms. She blushed….she had just met him, and now they were…..

_Carly don't be stupid._

"Kiryu-san, wake up," she said frantically, shaking him. Suddenly, his grip on her hands tightened, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh thank god you're ok," she smiled, trying to stand and pull him up with her. "You fainted! It scared me…."

Suddenly his hands were pulling her back down, and she was forced to look into his eyes as she dragged her closer again. These eyes weren't the maddened, distant ones Kiryu had displayed moments ago. These eyes were cold, calculating.

Evil.

"No," Carly cried. "You're….you're not Kiryu-san! You're…."

The "other" self Kiryu had been raving about? She thought it was just a hallucination, and this alter ego couldn't actually control the troubled boy who had shown up on her doorstep.

But she'd been wrong.

"**I AM YAMI KIRYU**," said…..whoever this was, he wasn't Kiryu anymore. She struggled to free herself from his grasp. Why had she let a madman into her home?! Of course, Kiryu hadn't seemed dangerous….

But then, this wasn't Kiryu, was it?

"**STOP FIGHTING ME, CARLY-CHAN," **cooed Yami Kiryu, pulling her closer. "**I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU….MUCH.'** He cackled.

"Kiryu-san!" Carly cried. "Please, stop!"

"**KIRYU-SAN'S LEFT THE BUILDING, CARLY DEAR." **Yami Kiryu cackled. "**MY NAME IS **_**YAMI-SAMA. **_**AND I'M THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER SEE.' **

His long fingers reached for her delicate throat, and she screamed.

Inside Kiryu's mind, another struggle was raging.

Kiryu screamed when he found himself in the dark alley of his earlier nightmare again. He had found Carly, he'd been talking to her….

But then he saw Yami Kiryu right behind her, he'd tried to warn her…

If he was in _here, _did that mean Yami was out _there?_

"No, no, no…." he pleaded. Had his dark side really gotten free?

He couldn't breathe. Yami Kiryu had _said_, he'd _said _that he'd take over Kiryu's body, he'd rule his consciousness again, and do….

_What was his other self going to do to Carly?_

He tried to think about what his dark side would do, but that only made his gentle consciousness recede further into the darkness.

NO, he had to fight it, or Carly would be…..

_Carly! I shouldn't have come to her, he's going to kill her now, he's going to KILL her, and it's my fault…_

A window appeared out of the darkness, and, frantic, Kiryu pressed his face against the glass. He looked out, and saw….himself. No. Not himself. He wasn't that man, it wasn't him doing this.

What was he – not he – doing?

He was on the floor, Carly was on top of him, and clearly didn't want to be. His hands- no, those weren't HIS hands, HE wasn't doing this – were wrapped around her neck. Carly was turning blue….He…..He was choking her!

"NO!" Kiryu cried. "STOP, please! Don't hurt her! Please, let me out!"

Suddenly, strong hands were around his own neck. He couldn't breathe….He saw Yami Kiryu's reflection in the glass behind him, and then he was screaming again.

"**WHY WOULD I LET YOU OUT, KIRYU-KUN?' **Yami Kiryu chuckled, his fingers pressing deeper, stifling Kiryu's cries. "**I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN.'**

Kiryu's eyes went wide with fear. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe…..And neither could Carly….

A part of him could _feel _his fingers on Carly's neck, could _see _the terror in her eyes, but he wasn't in control of his body, he couldn't make Yami Kiryu _stop…._

"**FEEL THE LIFE DRAIN FROM HER BODY, KIRYU-KUN," **laughed Yami Kiryu sadistically. "**WATCH THE TERROR LEAVE HER EYES ALONG WITH HER SPIRIT. KNOW THAT YOU COULD DO NOTHING TO STOP HER PITIFUL DEATH, BECAUSE **_**I'M **_**IN CONTROL NOW…BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T STOP **_**ME…**_**"**

"No…" Kiryu choked. "Please….stop….I don't want to hurt her…."

"**OH BUT YOU **_**DO, **_**KIRYU-KUN," **Yami Kiryu jeered. "**THAT'S WHY I'M HERE. THAT'S HOW I GOT FREE. BECAUSE PART OF YOU IS A TWISTED SADIST WHO TAKES PLEASURE IN MURDER. THAT PART OF YOU IS ME, AND I'M THE STRONGER PART , KIRYU-KUN. I'M STRONGER THAN THE MERCIFUL MAN YOU CLAIM TO WANT TO BE, AND YOU KNOW IT. YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T FIGHT ME, SO JUST GIVE IN. GIVE IN AND **_**KNOW **_**YOU'RE ENJOYING KILLING THE ONLY GIRL WHO COULD SAVE YOU."**

Kiryu elbowed his alter ego in the ribs and wrested free from his deadly grip. "You're WRONG!" he cried, gasping for breath. "I am NOT you, and I won't let you kill Carly!"

He fought his way to the surface, he fought his way out of the darkness, and found himself conscious again, at Carly's place. Carly lay, limp and turning blue, in his lap.

"Carly!" Kiryu cried, and began shaking her. "No, no, please wake up…."

"**YOU'RE TOO LATE, KIRYU-KUN," **he heard Yami Kiryu's voice cackle from within the dark echoes of his mind. "**I WIN." **


End file.
